


White Sound

by Lagt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: First fic on this site, Gen, Memory Loss, Multiple Personalities, he's the most powerful villain and also the most fucked up, i guess mind control, i love chat blanc, i wrote this while sobbing, it can come as OC but i think it's safe, no beta we fall in coma like Emily, pre-episode "chat blanc", spoiler? to be safe i'll say it's spoiler, white kitty destroyer of worlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lagt/pseuds/Lagt
Summary: "Little kitty on a roof all alone without his lady"Little kitty is all alone, but the silence is good, no more lies or decision to make if it's quiet. then why inside somebody keeps screaming?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Original Male Character(s), Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Kinda - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	White Sound

The infinite sea was peacefull in front of him, something inside him was making him feel funny, like that sort of pain that u can't really point out where it is  
He looked at the orizon, Marinette would have loved that beatiful vision, the sea and the sky and... the silence  
Except for the waves there was no sound, only the blue of the water, the blue of the sky and the white of him.  
"My lady would have loved here~" he sing songed smiling, "Maybe i should have brought something to eat, we can have a picnic!"  
His ears perked up  
"What a brilliant idea Chat~ she would say and then we could sit here and be togheter forever....mmmm" he pouted "if only she would hurry"  
Somewhere inside him he could feel very cold  
"Uhm strange" he murmured  
He closed his eyes, blue like the sky  
He peeked inside of himself  
There was Plagg, and some weird shadowy figure, the shadow was a scrawny boy, he seems like he had jumped out of a old movie, all colors where replaced by differents shades of grey  
He wad crying  
"Hey buddy would you mind keeping quiet?" Chat asked  
The kwami looked at him  
Chat Blanc was confused, it was nice wasn't it? The silence, it made everything calm, simple, peaceful.  
Why was Plagg so sad?  
Chat looked at the shadow  
"Who are you?" He asked, his white hand touching the dark figure  
In the moment his fingers touched the other his mind was full of sounds, rumors, voices  
"AAAAAAAAARAGAGGHGGHHH"  
He screamed  
"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP"  
The shadow was looking at him with Bright Green Eyes, big fat tears where silently falling on his cheeks  
The shadow opened his mouth "why? Why? WHY? WHY! W H Y !"  
The shadow was now screaming, his blonde hairs moving around as he cried aloud  
Then slowly the scream turned into crying then sobbing and in the end the boy was whimpering  
Chat Blanc looked at him  
"I hate that sound"  
why can't you just shut up he thought  
The blonde looked at the akumatized  
"Make it stop"  
Silent tears down his cheeks  
"Why don't we wait for Marinette to come and find us? She always makes everything better"  
Said Chat Blanc with a happy smile  
The other looked at him  
"No more pain?"  
Chat's smile became even bigger  
"Marinette would make everything better! She always does!" He said but then looked at to boy with a frown  
"But until she arrives silent would be great, i like silence, no need to think, no need to worry, no need to feel"  
The white boy looked at the blonde who was nodding ignoring the shocked face of plagg  
"Why don't you sleep? Everything would be fine, let me handle this until Mari arrives huh?  
What do you say, Adrien?"  
The blonde kid smile blissifully at Chat Blanc  
"That seems like a... great...idea" his eyes were closing from the fatigue, he yawned  
Plagg became frantic  
"ADRIEN ADRIEN YOU MUST NOT SLEEP! YOU HAVE TO FIGHT!"  
"But...Plagg...i'm really tired..." pouted the blonde  
"Now now, it's rude to not let someone to sleep, right plagg~?"  
Plagg looked at Chat with big terrified eyes  
A blue bubble creates around the kwami, no sound coming out  
The kwami seemed to yell inside  
"Shhhh~ Plagg, let Adrien sleeps he deserve that" Chat smiled sweetly "father has been very bad to us, don't you think? Mom would have understand but she's gone..." he shaked his head "why am i sad?... Oh it must be because Mari is not here! And Nino and Alya and the others! Maybe my bodyguard and Nathalie would be happy to accompany us to have some ice cream! They could have some too! They are always very good to me! I wonder if father ever paid them enough..."  
He felt something wet on his face, he raised a white clawed hand,  
"Why am i crying?"  
He looked at plagg who seemed very tired  
Chat smiled "i was feeling sad but now i forgot about what!"  
He waved at Plagg  
"Now now time to go to wait My Lady~ i can't wait to see her again~"  
Chat slowly reopened his eyes, he smiled looking at the sea around him, silent and peaceful, he sits near the edge of the place,  
"Marinette will arrive soon enough~ and then we could cuddle and laugh, maybe even go to find Nino and Alya to play some games, oh man i can't wait~!"  
He closed his eyes and started humming a low tune, yes Marinette would come and everything would be perfect  
He knew it

**Author's Note:**

> okay i wrote this on my phone so if there are weird errors please let me know  
> and i literally wrote this just after watching the episode and i wasn't sure to post this but then i thought  
> "U KNOW WHAT LET'S DO THIS!"  
> kudos and custructive criticism give me life  
> so long dears  
> be noisy  
> be insomniac


End file.
